


You Have To! (Link x Reader)

by MsYandere (yandere_chan)



Category: The Legend of Zelda
Genre: F/M, Flirting, French Link, French reader, Link (The Legend Of Zelda)/reader, Link doesn't wanna work, Perv Link, Reader-Insert, Sleepy Link, You make him, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:35:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6868756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yandere_chan/pseuds/MsYandere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wake up to another beautiful day!</p><p>Link thinks otherwise.</p><p>Then again, who would wanna leave their warm bed for boring work?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Have To! (Link x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little heads up, I do NOT speak French. I got this all from google so if something isn't right in French   
> I'm sorry~

A soft sigh slipped past your lips as you cracked a eye open. The sun was at it's peak, it's rays pouring in through the window across the room.  
You moved to sit up but the arms wrapped around your waist held you down. Trying again, You pushed yourself up only to be held tighter.

Said person holding you groaned before snuggling his head into the crock of your neck. 

"Ugh...Juste un peu plus?" (Ugh... Just a little longer?)

You rolled your eyes playfully and sighed, not being able to help the soft smile that formed on your lips.

"Lien...Vous avez du travail à faire! Tu vas êter en retard!" (Link...You have work to do! Your gonna be late!)

You finally got his arms off of you and sat up, looking down at the blonde hero on your left. He snuggled into his pillow and opened one eye,looking straight back at you.

"Je ne veux pas" ( I don't wanna)

Sometimes he can be sooo difficult. You slipped out of the bed but didn't even get two feet away before he pulled you back. With a yelp, you fell back into the bed. He smirked as he pulled you into his lap. He softly held you, not to tight but just enough to keep you in place. 

"Hey, ne me quitte pas...Princesse~" (Hey, don't leave me...princess~)

You couldn't deny the soft red the dusted your cheeks, but you did your best to hide it. However that failed. His smirk only grew as he held you tighter, laying his head on the back of your neck.

"Oh? Vous êtes à la recherche d'un peu rouge là, princesse. Peut-être que je devrais rester à la maison et de garder un œil sur vous~ " (Oh? You're looking a bit red there, princess. Maybe I should stay home and keep a close eye on you~)

By this point your face was on fire, the blush going down your neck and stopping at your collarbone.  
You pushed his arms off and hopped out of the bed, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before speed walking over to the closet.

"Le plus tôt vous obtenez le travail terminé, plus tôt vous pouvez ramper dans le lit" (The sooner your get the job done,the sooner you can crawl back in bed)  
You turned towards the bed and smiled as Link stretched out yawning .

He pouted slightly as he rubbed his eye, pushing the warm covers off and lazily walking over to the dresser. You on the other hand, walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind you. You changed into some new clothes and did a few other things to start off your day. This was rather rare for you, most of the time you were the one who didn't want to get out of bed, but today is a different story.

Opening the door, you stepped out the bathroom to see Link with his back to you, but you couldn't help but stare. The scars of many battles laced his back to tell many stories. He slowly pulled his tunic over his head and straighten it out as he turned towards you. He caught you staring and that cocky smirk you loved played on his lips. He made his way towards you and pulled you in for a hug. 

"Comme ce que vous voyez princesse? Vous pourriez voir plus si je suis resté à la maison" (Like what you see princess? You could see more if i stayed home) 

You popped the back of his head before pecking him on the lips and pulling away from him. 

"après vous rentrez chez vous, nous verrons à ce sujet~ Vous savez princesse Zelda n'aime pas faire attendre" (After you come home we'll see about that~ You know princess Zelda doesn't like to be kept waiting)

Link sighed as he finally gave up and walked out the small cottage, you walked out after him and saw him getting Epona ready.

"Lien?" (Link?)

"eh?" He looked towards you with a raised eyebrow as he patted Epona on the head.

"Venez à la maison en un seul morceau" (Come home in one piece) 

He smiled softly before kneeling "Bien sûr,pincesse" (Of course,princess)


End file.
